


They Commercialized Love, But Not My Feelings For You

by bookwormally



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, nothing but sugar here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, a day for sweetness and love, and everything else that capitalism sells!Vanitas just wants to get Ventus a gift that doesn't scream "I bought this because society said I had to." Roxas helps.





	They Commercialized Love, But Not My Feelings For You

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love fluff fic. Everybody out of my way, I'm back in my element.

“If I see one more saccharine, guilt-tripping, chocolate covered display, I’m going to go into a rage state and destroy this entire fucking building. They’ll have to call the fucking SWAT team to stop me.” Vanitas flips the display window he’s walking past the bird, wishing he could actually sock the stupid oversized stuffed bear between the eyes and watch it tumble over. The noise of the whole display falling apart would be a  _ gift _ .

Sadly, he is as much a slave to societal expectations as anyone when he needs to buy something in this godforsaken pre-Valentine’s Day hellscape.

Roxas doesn’t even look up from his phone, texting away. “You wanted to come here. Stop bitching. You could have gotten something ages ago and put it off.”

“Take your perfect planning for your girlfriends and blow me.”

“Naw, I’m good.” Roxas is smirking.

Vanitas would trip him, but again, society, so he’s stuck curbing his urges. Fuck, he wishes he still smoked. He chews a bit harder on his gum and shoves his hands back in his pockets. “I don’t  _ buy _ gifts. This whole thing is going to look like someone forced me to do this at gunpoint, and he’ll fucking laugh.”

Roxas snorts. “Yeah, probably, but only because you’re an awkward bitch. Ven’s a fucking romantic sap; he’ll love whatever you do.” He arches an eyebrow at Vanitas. “You know,  _ if _ you get off your ass and do something instead of bitching.”

Fucker. Vanitas punches him in the arm. Roxas punches him back and goes back to his phone. “Why am I here anyway?”

“Because if I asked  _ my _ brother for help, everybody would know what I was doing in an hour. This fucking holiday might be nothing but a goddamn show for some people, but not for me.” Vanitas blows a bubble and lets it pop. “And because Sora’s way too sappy for it to be something I’d actually pick. Ven would know he helped.”

“But he won’t know that I did? His actual younger brother?”

“No, because you’re fucking terrible at gifts.”

“Hey! Fuck you!” Roxas tries to punch him again, but Vanitas dodges, stepping aside to look in at the game store displays. “Xion and Namine love my gifts,” Roxas mutters, stopping beside him. “You know Ven plays like two more video games than you, right?”

“I don’t play jackshit.”

“Besides kicking Sora’s ass at Mario Kart.”

“That,” Vanitas replies with a flick at Roxas’s head, “is my duty as an older brother. It’s not like I play that shit any other time.” He turns back to the display and scoffs. Nothing worth the money. He’ll splurge when the next farming simulator comes out and Ven loses his mind over it. He starts walking again.

Roxas snaps a quick picture of one of the hanging posters and then follows him. “Seriously, just get him flowers and candy. Instant Ven tears of happiness.”

“I’m not  _ buying _ him overpriced roses or some shit.” He already has Ven’s flowers. He’s been carefully cultivating them for weeks to make sure they’d bloom right on time. “Terra and Aqua will have gotten him candy already.”

“Eh, true. Terra texted me about some kind of baking. Fucking nerd.” Roxas squints around the mall. “I don’t know what you’re fucking looking for, Vanitas. I doubt any shit here is going to meet your approval.” He breaks into a grin. “Not unless you wanna find something pink and sparkly at Spencers.”

Vanitas yanks him into a headlock and messes up his hair. Roxas wriggles and squawks, but can’t get free. Once he’s good and ruffled, Vanitas frees him. “Asshole.”

“Takes one to know one, Vanitas.” Roxas tries to salvage his hairstyle, tugging the pieces back together. “Seriously, you hate all this shit. Why are we here?”

“I want it to be perfect,” Vanitas says before he can stop himself. His cheeks go red and he looks away. “It’s fucking stupid and societal brainwashing, but like you said, he’s a damn romantic!”

Roxas shakes his head slowly. “Well, yeah, cause he is. But not for stupid gifts. He’d be happy-crying if you showed up outside his window with a fucking boombox or drug him out to dance in the rain. He’s a  _ dork _ . And so are you.”

“Fuck off,” Vanitas grumbles, but the bite isn’t there. Ventus is a huge dork, and it makes him feel like a completely stupid jackass. He  _ loves _ seeing Ventus happy, to a ridiculous degree. It’s why he wants something to be perfect, just this once. Vanitas has never really given a damn about standards in anything, especially massive commercial holidays, but… Ven makes him so damn soft.

And after his last attempt at a sincere gesture ended up with a fire out of control and both of them getting minor burns treated at an urgent care center, Vanitas really would like to keep things simple and have it turn out well.

He sighs and puts a fresh piece of gum in his mouth before he can start chewing on the inside of his cheek. “This was a fucking bust.”

“We haven’t even gone in anywhere.”

“Yeah, but it was a stupid idea anyway. I’ll bullshit it like I did his birthday present.”

Roxas rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure. That definitely wasn’t a gift that you thought the fuck out. Ven still fucking wears that fucking bracelet.”

“He’s a sentimental idiot.”

“I know you wear the matching charm, fuck off with that shit, Vanitas.”

Why does he talk to Roxas? Why? There’s no rule that says he has to get along with his boyfriend’s younger brother. It’s appreciated, but Vanitas isn’t into that shit. Why is he doing this? Why does he like this fucking kid?  Probably because he appreciates the attitude, because he has the same one.

But Roxas isn’t wrong. Vanitas had custom metal charms made for the two of them and wound Ventus’s onto leather strips that he braided together. The thing has been worn smoother and smoother thanks to Ven’s daily wear of it. Vanitas is not looking forward to the day it inevitably snaps. His is worn on a chain, always under his clothes where it won’t catch on anything or break. He plays with the edge of the chain now, distracted.

The flowers just aren’t  _ enough _ , not to show Ventus how much he means to Vanitas and his life. Especially not after the shit of a couple months ago…

He blows another bubble and pops it as loud as he can. “Since we’re already fucking here, come on. I might as well get Sora’s shit.”

“What?” Roxas looks at him in confusion. “Why the fuck are you getting something for Sora?”

Vanitas arches an eyebrow back. “Dude, I’m his older brother. Same reason I get shit for Xion.”

“You get Valentine’s stuff for  _ Xion _ ?” Roxas squeezes his phone, clarity coming into his eyes. “Oh my god. Are you where she gets all those little weird stuffed animals? The ones that look like ugly-ass monsters but she swears they’re adorable?”

“Yep,” Vanitas says with a smirk. “Who’d you think they were from?”

Roxas throws his hands up. “She wouldn’t say! Kept saying they were from some fucking secret admirer. I thought I had serious competition for two  _ years _ because of those.”

“Naw, Namine would never pick them out. I started that shit when she was younger, like...seven?” Vanitas shrugs. “They’re her favorite.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Snickering, Vanitas shrugs again. “Fucking sucks. Come on, I’ll show you where they come from.” 

*

By the time they leave the mall, Vanitas is no closer to the perfect  _ something _ and has chewed through half a pack of gum. Roxas shrugs it off as he has all day, offering absolutely no new advice all the way back to his house.

Once Roxas has climbed out of his car, Vanitas leans forward to thump his head on the steering wheel. Why can’t he figure this out? Why does he have to pin so much of his feelings on one stupid gift on one stupid day? Why can’t he fucking brush it off like usual, because he doesn’t give a fuc-.

Something knocks on his window and he jumps. He whirls around, ready to tell some asshole that he can and will hit them with his car, but it’s Ventus standing there. The blond is grinning at him and knocks on the window again. “Roll it down!” he shouts and Vanitas flips him off before cranking it down.

Ven sticks his head in before Vanitas can stick his out and kisses his cheek. “Thanks for taking Roxas out. I don’t know what he got, but he looked thrilled to hand over whatever tomorrow.”

Vanitas rolls his eyes. “I just showed him where I get shit for Xion. It’s not  _ that _ impressive. He could have found it if he ever took his damn eyes off his phone.”

“Old Man Vanitas yells at local teenagers for using technology.” Ventus smirks at him and leans into the hand Vanitas lifts to his face. “You remember you’re like nineteen, right?”

“I’m an old fucking soul. Get off my dick.” Vanitas pinches his cheek, not hard, and then lets go. “We still on for tomorrow night?”

Ven rolls his eyes. “No, I thought I’d let my other boyfriend take me out on Valentine’s Day. Duh, Vanitas. I await you and the carriage at seven.”

“Shut the fuck up. Ugh.” Vanitas makes a face. “I’ll borrow Isa’s motorcycle and come get you on that. I know you love that shit.”

“You’re such a fucking  _ bad boy _ , what will my mother think?” Ven laughs and leans in for a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Vanitas watches him walk back up to the door, waiting until he opens it to lay on his horn. Ven turns around and Vanitas cackles. “Tell your mom goodnight!” He pulls away, not quite ballsy enough to peel out if their mom is home. She’d make him scrub the street to get the marks off.

He can see Ven waving after him in the rearview, but the smile it brings slides off too easily as he thinks about tomorrow.

What the fuck is he going to do?

*

Valentine’s Day is, quite frankly, hell at work. Every fucking idiot that forgot or put buying flowers off till the day of comes rushing in, demanding the very best, and then throwing a tantrum when all the bouquets are actually waiting on pick-up by people who have a single fucking ounce of forethought.

Vanitas can’t fully avoid it even though he was hired to work in the back, actually growing shit and not dealing with customers. He is not, and never will be, a people person. But Valentine’s Day, much like love, is war, and every hand is on fucking deck to fulfill orders and last-minute moron demands.

At least he’s mostly stuck trimming leftover roses and putting them in vases. Actually ringing up the bitchy complainers would end in murder. There’s enough red in the building without blood added to the mix. Regardless, it gives him no time to think.

Locking the door on the way out is the best part of his shift and he waves to his coworkers as they talk about drinks and plans to crash inside for the rest of the evening. Vanitas checks his phone. He’s got thirty minutes till he grabs Ventus and exactly no further ideas. He was up until two trying to think of anything and no goddamn luck.

He looks up at the sky, mostly dark already, and glares.  _ Ven’s a romantic. He’d be happy-crying if you drug him out to dance in the rain. _

If it’s really that easy… Vanitas starts texting as he walks to his car, plans reshuffling in his head. 

By the time he gets to Ventus’s, he had to skip the shower, but the backseat is full of supplies, thanks to Sora, and he actually might pull off perfection. Ventus is at the passenger door the second Vanitas stops, sliding in, and leaning over for a kiss. Vanitas delivers and then makes a face. “You eager enough?”

Ven laughs as he leans back. “You smell like work; perfect for today.”

“Oh yeah, nothing says romance like fertilizer.”

“Flowers, you jackass. I know you weren’t planting today.” Ven twists around to look in the backseat, but there’s a blanket over everything and Vanitas shoves him back to buckle up. “Aw come on, tell me what we’re doing.”

“Nope,” Vanitas says, popping the ‘p.’ “It’s a surprise.”

Ventus rolls his eyes. “Does it include food? I skipped dinner.” His hand finds Vanitas’s on the gear shift.

Vanitas would give away every cent he earns for moments like this. He smiles at Ventus, softer already. “Yeah, it does. Can you last fifteen minutes or will you waste away?”

“It’ll be close, but I can manage.”

Ven fills the drive with talk about his classes and Roxas’s adorable primping for his date. “He spent two hours in the bathroom just fussing with his hair, I kid you  _ not _ .” Their time together always whizzes by, never long enough. It’s why Vanitas will always wish that he could bottle it and hold it forever, each moment right at hand to live all over again.

The question of what they’re doing only comes up again after Vanitas has turned down a dirt road and driven them into what looks like the woods. Ven arches an eyebrow, eyes catching the reflection of the headlights. “I thought we were past the murder date, Vani.”

“I’m not dumping your body in the woods. Don’t freak out.” And the trees are already clearing ahead, more of the sky becoming visible as Vanitas pulls into a small gravel-filled lot made for maybe four cars at once.

Vanitas climbs out first, hiding behind the blanket as he gathers everything from the backseat. Ven comes around and Vanitas hands him the basket, awaiting the inevitable response.

Ven does not disappoint. “Oh my god, are we having a picnic?”   


“Yes, shut up.” Vanitas grabs the blanket and two more bags and then knocks the door shut. “Come on.”

A path leads away from the lot, past a couple picnic tables, and climbs a bit higher until they leave the trees behind and the view is nothing but sky. Vanitas sets everything down to spread the blanket out and Ven plops the picnic basket in the middle. He sits down beside it, looking up at the stars. “Vanitas…”

Vanitas sits down beside him, dropping the bag full of drinks beside the basket. “Hold on. I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Ven mutters, hugging his knees. “Seriously what brought all this on? You hate the holiday.”

“Yeah, but I don't hate you.” Vanitas turns, a light purple bag in his lap. His cheeks are burning, but it’s dark and there’s no way Ven can see him that well. “Here. Happy Valentine’s and all that shit.”

Ven snorts. “Nice save. I almost saw those feelings.” 

He takes the bag and carefully pulls the paper aside. His whole face goes soft as he sticks both hands in and lifts out the little vase from inside. Blooming right on time, the two-toned roses almost match the blush across Vanitas’s light skin.

Ven holds them up and breathes in, catching their light scent and hiding his own blush. “From yours?”

Vanitas rolls his eyes. “I’m not giving you flowers from someone else’s bushes. Holy fuck, what a waste of money.”

“You’re sweet even if you won’t admit it.” Ven sets the rose vase next to the basket and leans over to kiss Vanitas’s cheek. “Is there anything you didn’t do for today? Scenic location, picnic, flowers…”

“No chocolate or candy.” Vanitas shrugs. “But what do you care?”

“I care so fucking much. Ugh, I want to eat my weight in chocolate.” Ven leans into him, pressing their arms together as Vanitas catches his fingers. “Thank god Terra baked me brownies for today or I’d die.”

Vanitas laughs. “I think you’d die sooner from eating all that fucking chocolate.”

“Blah blah, blood sugar jokes. Shut up.” Ven squeezes his fingers. “Seriously, Vanitas. Thank you; I love it.”

“Yeah, well…” Vanitas takes a breath and looks at him. “I love you,” he says softly. “I wanted shit to be perfect today and was trying to think of what else I could do.”

Ven opens his mouth to argue and Vanitas nudges him with his elbow. “Shhh, I’m talking.” Ven rolls his eyes but his mouth shuts again. Vanitas exhales. “Okay, so I wanted shit to be perfect. I actually asked Roxas to come out with me yesterday to try and help me find...something to make this amazing.”

“But I didn’t find anything, of course, because it’s all commercialized bullshit and I can’t stand it. Roxas told me that I should shut up already since you’re stupid romantic and would love whatever stupid gesture I emulated from the fucking movies.”

“My brother, the asshole,” Ven mutters.

The corner of Vanitas’s mouth twitches up. “Yeah, but he knows you. And I was leaving work, feeling shitty that all I had was flowers and dinner plans, when I really thought about it.”

“And yeah, it’s stupid and cliche and this whole fucking holiday is commercialized as fuck, but…” Vanitas squeezes Ventus’s hand slowly. “But...I thought about us just lying together under the stars and…” Fuck, he sounds like an idiot, but it’s too late to backout now.

“If I could choose any moment to live in forever, I thought it’d be one like this,” Vanitas confesses softly. He lifts his other hand and cups Ven’s face. The kiss is soft, warm, and lingering. Like almost every other, it makes his head spin and he never wants it to end.

Ven pulls back enough to rest their foreheads together. “Vanitas, if I had to choose a moment, I couldn’t pick. Every time we’re together, even if it’s stupid stuff like throwing popcorn at your tv during a crappy movie, means as much to me as the last. But this? This is pretty damn perfect.” His smile could rival the sun and Vanitas kisses him again.

Nobody on the planet makes him feel as light and loved as Ventus. He can only hope he brings the smallest bit of that happiness back to Ven somehow. With the way Ven looks at him as they lie side-by-side under the stars, Vanitas believes that, for whatever damn reason, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
